Miranda Rose Jefferson The Unnatural One
by mandyn'nico
Summary: Read the summary inside, it's better. Mandy finds out she's a demigod around the time her father and grandmother are kidnapped. She meets Percy and Annabeth, along with her ex. Who is it? Read to find out. This is my first fanfic so no flames.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of All My Problems

_**Disclaimer : I do not own PJO. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I do not own the original characters, just the plot and my OC.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**This is a better summary**. Mandy thinks that the world that she lives in is normal, but she was wrong. She finds out an important detail about her life. She's a half-blood and not and ordinary one either, after she finds out that her dad and grandma get kidnapped (demigodnapped?). Miranda meets Annabeth and Percy, who take her to Camp Half-Blood, which is where she reunites with her ex-boyfriend. After a few songs, many times of passing out and getting injured later, she gets a quest in order to save her father and grandmother. **There is singing involved! Please comment if you have any suggestions. This is my first fan fic, so no flames. Please?**

**P_rologue_**

If I could say one thing about my life, before I found out what I was, I would've said that it sucked. I mean, I've never met my mother until recently. Not a thing from my grandfather until I met my mom. It would've been safe to say that my father, Jack Jefferson, and my grandmother, Rosaline, have raised me since I was born. You didn't come here for a sob story did you? Fine, here's the important stuff. My name is Miranda Rose Jefferson and you'll find out who my mother is shortly. I'll start from the start of my major problems.

_**Chapter 1**_

I'm walking home from work in the beginning of July when Ben, a major bully from school, confronts me. "Hey, _Miranda_. Got anything for us today." Clutching my handbag closer to my side, I say, "No, _Benjamin_. I don't." He takes a step closer to me. "Aww. Come on. It's just a few simple hundred bucks. No big deal about that. You have plenty of it to spend on thrift store closes and other stuff, such as the worthless jewelry you wear." "Ben, I don't have any money." "Give me the dang purse!" "No!" "Boys." The next thing that I know, I feel arms grab me around my midsection. The purse is taken away from me and given to Ben. I scream as loud as I can. Ben's side kick, Rob, covers my mouth. I see Ben reach into my bag until there is a sharp snap, I smile at the sound. He throws my purse at my feet and shows his goons his hand, for at the end is a mousetrap. "Help me get this thing off!" he yells. Both of his sidekicks let me go to try to pry it off of his hand and I run the 4 blocks to my home.

Once I get to the apartment complex, I grab my key to unlock the door. I go in, shut the door and run up the stairs to my apartment. Once I'm at my door, I know I'm safe. I walk in and go into my room, shutting the door after I walk in. I sit down on my bed and pull out the 1,050 that was stuffed within the hidden pockets of my purse. Once that was finished I lay down on my back. Sleep overcomes me and I have a strange dream.

"She plans ahead and has strategy for everything. Did you not see the mousetrap thing? Genius." says a woman with long brown hair and dark grey eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Athena, but what about me? What part of me is in her?" asks a guy with sunglasses and really white teeth.

"I hope she isn't as annoying as you, brother." adds a girl petting a stag. "Hey. No one is as annoying as me, baby sister." "For the last time, Apollo, I am not your baby sister. And as much as I hate it, I am your sister." "Whatever." There's a flash of lightning and a loud booming voice. "Silence! Athena, Apollo, Artemis, stop your bickering." All three people look at the man at the head seat, and then look at me. Athena says, "Father Zeus, we have company." Another flash brings me back to consciousness.

When I wake up, I get out of bed to get a drink. That's when I hear Dad and Grandma talking to someone. I, trying to be as quiet as possible, sneak up to the kitchen's door and peer around it. A, obviously, young male with really dark brown hair, says to Dad and Grandma, "Miranda needs to go to Camp Half-Blood for important training and protection. I'm surprised that there haven't been any monster attacks yet. A female with blonde hair says, "Miss Rosal-"

Grandma interrupts. "Call me Rosaline." "Rosaline," the girl continues, "Percy and I know that Mandy needs the protection, especially with how powerful her godly aura is." Grandma looks at Dad with a sad look in her eyes. Before another word is said, I storm into the kitchen. "I AM NOT GOING!" Everybody in there looks at me. Dad and Grandma, both, have an ashamed look on their faces.

The girl has storm cloud grey eyes that look like mine and the woman from my dream. "Hello. My name is Annabeth and this," she gestures to the guy next to her, "is Percy." I look at my father and grandmother and ask, "Why are you trying to send me away?" Tears start pouring out of my eyes. I direct my anger at Annabeth and Percy. "And why are you trying to take me away? I've lived here for five years. I refuse to leave." My dad interrupts me. "Mandy, please don't-" "Don't what? Don't yell?" "Miranda they want to take you there." "Dad, I've said this many times already. _I'm not going!" _"Mandy, honey, this will hurt me more than it will hurt you." "Dad, don't start that. My ex pulled that same stunt. Remember?" I look at Grandma and tears pour out faster. "Grandma, please." She just looks at her feet. "Fine. FINE!" I run out of the house, not looking back.

* * *

I run either five or six blocks before I come to a stop in an alley. I put my face on a wall and cry, occasionally hitting the wall. "Well. Well. Well. Look who we have here. Guys, what do you think we should do to her?" " Dunno dude. Maybe we should kill her." "Yeah, awesome idea." I turn around to see Ben, Rob and, Mark. "Great, what do you freaks want?" They reply in unison, "Your death." "Why?" Ben says, "Well, for one, you are a very powerful demigod and could end up killing our boss. Two, we need your blood in order for him to rise again." Their fingernails lengthen and become as sharp as yosiblades and their eyes come together as one. "Hey!" I hear from the end of the alley. We all turn around and guess who I see. Annabeth and Percy. Ben asks, "What?" "Leave her be."

Before he could react, Percy pulls out a pen, uncaps it, and it turns into a sword. Annabeth pulls out a dagger and sword made of the same metal as Percy's. She tosses the sword to me and I catch it. Ben, Rob, and Mark separate and Percy yells out, "Cyclopes!" Annabeth yells out something that sounds like " No duh, Percy. I can see that." Ben runs to me, claws extended and I swing the sword up. I aim for his head but, I get two of his fingers. "You will pay for that!" he growls. Before I can swing again, he claws my arm, from my bicep to my inner wrist. I scream in pain and fall from it. I look up at my arm to see that blood is pouring out. I look back at Annabeth and Percy to find them fighting Ben. My eyesight blurs but when I am able to see again, I see them stab him. He turns to dust. Percy throws his fist in the air but Annabeth drags him over to me. I blackout for a second from blood loss. The entire time I'm out, I feel something being poured onto my arm and something melting in my mouth.

The pain diminishes. "Mandy,are you alright?" Annabeth asks. My sight returns. "Yeah." I cough. "Never better." I sit up and wait a second. I look at my arm to see that most of it had healed except for a scratch on my inner elbow, which was still bleeding. Percy says hold on and does something unexpected. He levitated water from a puddle near my arm. The water gathers around the cut and when it falls, I see that it had closed up and there was no more blood.

"H-how'd you do that?" I ask. Percy shrugs his shoulders and replies, "I dunno. I've been able to most of my life. I think that it has to do with the fact that I am Posidon's son." Annabeth gasps and slaps him across the face. "Ow! Gods Annabeth, that hurt." Annabeth says back, "You shouldn't have said that." "Said what?" I ask.

"Well you how Percy, his big-mouthed self, said that he was- is Posidon's son." "Yeah."

"Well, he was telling the truth. See, my mom is Athena. We are both demigods. You're one too."

"But, my dad isn't a god." "No, but your mom is." "Who is she, then?" "Mandy, to be honest, I don't know. But we will find out soon."

Percy mumbles something that sounds like, "Annabeth, my wise-girl, not knowing something. And admitting it. That's a first." Annabeth says to him with her hand raised to him. "Don't make me use this. I swear I will." He replies, "Abuse." "It's not abuse if you like it." "I DON'T!" "Liar."

"Guys." I say. Both look at me, Annabeth puts her hand down. I pause for a second before running my hand through my waist length, fiery red hair. "I would like to go to this camp. But first I would like to say goodbye to my grandmother and father. And to pack. I stand up, slowly so I wouldn't fall, and start walking back home. Annabeth and Percy follow me.


	2. Chapter 2 Packing

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Me: Hey, you guys. Sorry I haven't updated lately. It's because I haven't been able to get another chapter up on the computer. So I hope you like this one. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE don't hate me!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hi, everyone. I decided to let Miranda do this so here it goes.**

**Miranda: It's Mandy, mandyn'nico!**

**Me: Sorry. Just do the friggin' disclaimer!**

**Mandy: Whatever. mandyn'nico does not own PJO, but she does own the plot and her OC, MEEEEEEE!**

Once we get to the apartment complex, I realize that something is wrong. There are large explosion marks everywhere. I call out for my father and I get to the stairs, I climb them two at a time, just to find the door blown open. "DAD! GRANDMA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" I walk in and start looking for them. After a few minutes of looking, I go sit on the couch. Blocking out Annabeth and Percy's talking I go into my room to grab a large suitcase. I notice Annabeth walking in.

"What do you want?" I ask, making sure I put some venom behind it. "I came to help you, because of what happened and because Percy won't."

There's an awkward silence for a second but then I reply, "Whatever."

I start grabbing some pajamas, a couple tank-tops, a few tees, sweatpants and pj pants. "Hey, could you get a couple of pairs of pants from the cedar dresser over there."Annabeth goes over to it and opens the top drawer. "No. Not that one, there's-"

Before I can finish she pull out one of my tasers, (There's only five) and points it at the ground. "Is this a gun?" "No. It's a taser. It saved me a few times."

Annabeth puts it back and closes the drawer. She points at the second drawer. "Let me guess. Swords?"

I re[ly with a grin on my face. "Naw, there are pictures in there. Third one's pants."

She opens the drawer and pulls out an armload of pants. She sets them on the bed while I put some shirts in. After a few minutes of silence, she says, "Um, I'll let you have some time alone." Annabeth leaves the room shutting the door.

I go and grab the following things: the serpentine dolphin necklace Dad got from Miami, Grandma's heart necklace from her childhood, the necklace and ring set that Dad said was from Mom, the crystal necklace that was also from her, the picture of me, my dad, my grandma, and ex-boyfriend (yes I still had it), my laptop, laptop charger,and all 24 of my music cds. I also grabbed my savings money and put it in my leather pouch, along with the weird gold coins I had. The pouch gets tied to my belt. I zipped the suitcase up and grab it, rolling it with me to the living room. Once in there I announce that I'm ready. We leave after I get one final look at the house from the door.

Once we get outside, Percy does one of those New York taxi-cab whistles. After a minute of waiting, three blobs appear but soon take on the form of flying horses. There's a black one and two white ones. They land in front of us.I hear someone say hi. I turn around to find the source but only to find Percy sniggering like and idiot. "What?" I ask. He says nothing. "Why are you laughing?" I ask again. " He says, "The pegasi said hi." I turn back to look at the larger white one to see it nodding. It says, "Hello, I'm Porkpie." "Er, hello Porkpie. I'm Mandy." Percy chuckles. Man, if he didn't stop, I would end up on the end of Annabeth's dagger. "You can talk to horses." I reply carefully. "And your point is?"

"That means you could be my sister." I ignore the last bit and say, "Can we just go already?" Annabeth ties my suitcase to the one named Porkpie and I get on him. Annabeth and Percy get on one as well, Percy on the black and Annabeth on the white. Percy tells the black one, apparently named Blackjack, to lead and we take off into the air.

**Sorry if this chapter's short. I've had a reeeeeeeeeeealy bad case of writers' block. So review and PM me if you have any problems with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Camp Half-Blood

_**Chapter 3 - Camp Half-Blood and Someone Unexpected**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. Why would I be writing this if I did. If I did, I would be too busy with the next HoO book to be on here. Sorry if that sounded rude, but I don't own any one but Mandy and the plot. Well I own her parents too, so I guess that means that I own own most of the people you recognize.**_

We ride the pegasi for about half and hour when Annabeth points something out. "You see that farmhouse over there?" I nod. "That's the entrance to camp." Of course I say the most interesting thing. "Okay."

After another minute of riding, we are dropped off and my suitcase is untied. Percy and Annabeth, holding hands, walk beside the farm house and I follow. We go through this invisible force.

After another few minutes of walking, I see the camp. There's a fighting arena, climbing rocks, and (my favorite) the stables. There are even cabins, but they all look different. Standing there I ask, "Is this real?" behind me I hear a voice say, "Yes, this is." I whip around to see a guy in a wheelchair. Percy asks, "Chiron, how have things been while we were gone." The man replies, "Everything has been fine, Percy." I cut in.

"Wait, did he call you Chiron? As in the Chiron. Like 'Trainer of Hercules'." He nods.

Again, my most interesting word. "Okay."

Annabeth asks Chiron, "Whose been claimed?" "The three that arrived before you left. The young ladies were children to Aphrodite. The young male was Morpheus'."

He then asks them,"And you are?" I reply, "Miranda Rose Jefferson. But call me Mandy, sir."

Chiron looks at Annabeth and Percy, "You two need to go train. I'll Mandy around. Both reply with a yes sir and leave.

Once they go train, Chiron starts to get out of his wheelchair. (I don't help for one reason and one reason only, the last time I tried to help, the ladies husband swatted at me with his cane.) As he does he starts getting taller. After a minute or two, he is completely out. "Your a centaur." He says back, "Yes I am. Come with me and I'll show you around." Hesiantly I say my favorite word. "Okay."

"Over here are Hecate's, Janus', and Morpheus' cabins." Chiron says gesturing to them. We already passed the major gods' cabins. Both of us walk a little futher wntil we stop on this hill overlooking the entire camp. Chiron points out the climbing rocks (complete with lava and a track (where people are racing each other) and, my favorite, the stables. "Do you have any questions?" he asks. I reply, "Yes, one. Who's my mom?"

"That we will find out."

He begins walking away but I'm too busy looking at the camp to notice. Once I begin stepping backwards, I bump into someone, hard. I hit the ground, knees and palms first.

"Hey, you should turn around when you walk." says a familiar voice.

"Well you shouldn't walk so fast." I growl back. I pick myself off of the ground and turn around to see who knocked me down.

"Miranda, is that you?"

"It's Mandy, and who are you?" I meet his face, to see his so dark brown they're black eyes.

"Oh. My. God."

**Ha, Ha. Cliffy-hang. Who is it? Until next chapter.**


End file.
